Sentencia de Muerte
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Lo suyo fue ese estúpido cliché de la amiga que se enamora de su mejor amiga porque, oh, sorpresa, es lesbiana o, al menos, es lesbiana por ella. [NobuKagu]
**Advertencias:** Yuri. Sin universo específico.

* * *

 **SENTENCIA DE MUERTE**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Lo suyo fue ese estúpido cliché de la amiga que se enamora de su mejor amiga porque, oh, sorpresa, es lesbiana o, al menos, es lesbiana por ella.

Fue repentino y le tomó por sorpresa, pero no le asustó en lo más mínimo. Un día Nobume miraba a Kagura como la chica a su lado, esa que tenía la boca más llena de vulgaridades que un camionero de mala muerte y al otro, ¡pum!, quería meterle la lengua en la garganta. Se había enamorado, le había llegado el día. La palabra sonaba tan a elixir de la vida como a sentencia de muerte. No estaba segura de si debía hacer su testamento o preparar los papeles de casamiento.

(Nobume era de todo o nada).

Puede que _antes de ella_ no sintiera nada. Puede que estuviera vacía y viviera el día a día sin poner en práctica el _Carpe Diem;_ puede que sólo estuviera aburrida de escuchar a los pájaros del nido frente a su ventana al despertar o de desayunar cereal de chocolate todas las mañanas. Puede también que simplemente estuviera en la mentada edad de la punzada; pero eso no importaba porque, cuando Nobume entregaba algo, lo entregaba todo: el cuerpo, el alma, las ganas.

Tal vez no lo expresara correctamente. Su cara pocas veces cambiaba el gesto serio y aburrido que siempre poseía. Tal vez apenas y demostrara que quería meterle la lengua en la garganta a Kagura, pero Imai sentía el deseo en su carne como mil agujas pinchándole la piel. Tenía una necesidad de ella. Absoluta, terrible, enloquecedora. Necesitaba tenerla de todas las formas posibles y no podía perder el tiempo. El tiempo era oro y cada segundo que pasaba sin contarle de sus sentimientos era un segundo más en el que no podía poseer su todo: sus ojos, su risa, su atención, su cuerpo menudo y pálido.

Le dijo sin perder el tiempo. No pasaron ni dos semanas desde que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba hasta que se lo dijo. Claro que había meditado las consecuencias. Claro que había pensado primero que quizá a Kagura todo eso le parecería raro. Creyó que podría considerarlo asqueroso, pero el pensamiento no le duró demasiado. Kagura era demasiado abierta, demasiado honesta y demasiado ella para asustarse por tener una amiga lesbiana.

Respondió Kagura que necesitaba tiempo, que todo eso le parecía sorpresivo y que debía pensárselo. Lo estaba considerando de verdad y Nobume sólo quería un sí rápido y un permiso para tocarla en todas partes. Pronto. Urgente. Lo necesitaba tanto que las manos a veces parecían temblarle del anhelo.

Pasaron dos semanas, de esas infinitas por la espera. Costaba respirar al lado de Kagura sin tirársele encima. Imai debía recordarse que no porque Kagura lo supiera tenía derecho sobre ella. Y eso era una putada. Nobume quería derechos. Muchos. Todos. Quería darle derechos a ella también.

La soñó un día antes de que Kagura le diera respuesta. Había despertado agitada, ansiosa, excitada. Se preguntó si la piel desnuda de la Yato sería tan buena, tan suave, tan desquiciante como en su sueño. Se preguntó también cuándo demonios se había vuelto una calenturienta (¿tendría que ver con el color del cabello de _ella_?).

No se arrepintió de serlo. La sensación era una de las mejores que había experimentado en su vida. Quería volver a soñarla. Quería mejor poseerla.

Al final de la larga y agonizante indecisión Kagura dijo que sí con una cara de no estar del todo segura, de no saber de qué iba eso, pero aceptando de cualquier manera. Y eso a Nobume le valía. Le valía tanto que hizo fiesta en su interior, se desataron las mariposas, los colores y se liberó la oxitocina. Creyó que iba a morir por las sensaciones o, cuando menos, a vomitar. Se olvidó de lo mucho que sufrió con la espera y su cara de póker la traicionó: sonrió como estúpida y dejó entrever sus intenciones. Las puras y las menos puras; lo que deseaba hacerle a ella, lo que deseaba que hicieran juntas.

La besó sin perder tiempo. Apremiante, salvaje. Eso era algo que llevaba necesitando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le revolvió el cabello, le mordisqueó los labios y no la dejó ir hasta que ambas estuvieron sin aliento, hasta que hubiera grabado su sabor dulce en su memoria.

Caray, eso era tan bueno. Probablemente nunca tendría suficiente de ello. De su boca húmeda, de sus labios suaves, de esos ruidos que salían desde el fondo de su garganta. De lo bien que podía corresponderle, con suficiente experiencia, para elevarla un poco más y acercarla a la locura.

Y, cada vez que la besaba, Nobume sentía cómo se le iba la vida, se la arrebataba. Después de todo, sí necesitaba hacer un testamento y preparar un acta matrimonial.

Todo junto.

Todo luego de saborear su boca, hundir su lengua en ella, perderse en el mapa de su piel blanquecina y soñar con sus ojos azules una vez más.

Millones de veces más.

* * *

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **[Notas finales]**

 **Si se preguntan por qu** **é no subo ningún KamuKagu es porque quiero hacerlo especial y no sé cómo. Se aceptan ideas perversas para el incesto.**

 **Y el Kagunobu me gusta mucho mucho, que no escriba de ellas es porque estoy mensa o algo. Eso y que no s** **é escribir tramas yuri, pero ahí voy.**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_


End file.
